Nokturne: Santalum Gold
Scent Description: This is the new beautiful Sandalwood imported from Alexandria infused with all Egyptian components: coconut husk, golden amber accords, golden Sandalwood resin, deep fossilized amber, golden Himalayan Cedarwood, gold Patchouli and a teardrop of golden Frankincense. ---- ---- Review #1 by mansku11 on Thu Jun 20, 2013 This is drop-dead gorgeous. When you first open the bottle, it smells like a pretty familiar classic and perfumey sandalwood. Deceptively straightforward. Put it on your skin, though, and its true nature comes forth. Santalum White to me is a soft and almost musky skin scent; Santalum strikes me as more of an incense-type sandalwood. To me, Gold is the woodiest of the Santalums. The cedar, frankincense, and patch make this smell like standing on a wooded mountainside in the sun. I cannot even believe this smells like that, I don't know what I was expecting, I love all the Santalums anyway but this is just heaven. ---- Review #2 by hill78 on Mon Jul 29, 2013 So lovely and peaceful! Warm and welcoming sandalwood with a "woodsier" edge that regular Santalum. I find this very soothing and centering. ---- Review #3 by rainbow1907 on Mon Aug 19, 2013 A true golden scent! Sweet, warm, woodsy - with hints of incense and spice. Comforting and calming! Makes me feel better just wearing it Also the first of my perfumes my eldest daughter fell in love with at first sniff! I guess I'll have to share this one with her ---- Review #4 by EnchantedAromas34 on Sun Aug 25, 2013 This is gorgeous and does smell golden! Mostly a beautiful sandalwood with a hint of frankincense. ---- Review #5 by ElizabethOSP on Sun Sep 15, 2013 Love, love, love, love, love *deep breath* love, love, love, love, love. Did I say love? Oh, yeah. I did say. I'll say it again. LOVE. There. This is another Perfect Santalum from NA. Wearing it makes me feel GOOD. Somewhere along the line, I had the thought: Oh! I see what they mean about the golden feel! I also agree that it has a woodier feel. It reminds me of something sandal--incense, I think--that my grandmother had when I was very young. For me, Santalum Gold is sacred, embracing, and very, very good for spiritual and magical practice. It's good to wear whilst making art or music. I'll also wear it...not quite as a protection...more as a reminder of Spirit if I'm going to be out and about and feel like I need a boost. Okay: one more time. LOVE ---- Review #6 by AEris on Thu Sep 19, 2013 Give me a freakin break. How was it possible to make Santalum even better??? I can't handle this!! mansku11 really broke it down perfectly with the comparison of the Santalum Nokturnes. Santalum Gold is truly warm and golden, and the dark sweetness in its Sandalwood depth is tempered by the woody cedar, and the cedar is held in check from being too dry by the hint of lush precious patchouli wood, and the frankincense resin just takes the whole symphony over the top and makes my soul explode. I adore Santalum Gold. This is art! ---- Review #7 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #8 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #9 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) ---- Review #10 (Please highlight & then type your user name & today's date over this line. Then write your review.) Category:Nocturne Alchemy Category:Nokturne